


Better Safe Than Sorry

by VioletHaze



Series: Porndemic Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Daphne Allen/Castiel, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: “The presence of your royal highness is requested at my place this weekend. Operation Cheer Up Cas.”“How’s he doing?” Charlie asked.“I dunno. He sounds more tired than sad. But he agreed to come for the weekend while Daphne packs.”“You can Skype me in, I’m not going anywhere.”“Why not?”“Because we’re about to be in the middle of a pandemic?”“We’ll order in. And I’ve got plenty of toilet paper.”“Good, because shit’s about to go down.”“You’re seriously not coming?”“Hell, no. And you should be prepared for the long haul, although…” she trailed off and Dean didn’t like the sound of her thinking.“Although what?”“Nothing,” she said much too cheerily. “Have fun!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Porndemic Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684447
Comments: 28
Kudos: 364





	Better Safe Than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I got two prompts looking for variations of a story where Dean and Cas get quarantined together and go from friends to lovers! I combined them into this fic, so hopefully it gives both of them what they were looking for. Thank you for the prompts [Nickelmd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmd/pseuds/nickelmd) and [Takai13sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takai13sama/pseuds/Takai13sama)!
> 
> Thank you to [ThePamelaOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle)for the beta read and for educating me on ellipses, which I will continue to use incorrectly. :-)

“Look,” Dean said. “Just come hang out at my place for a few days. We’ll get it figured out.”

Even over the phone, there was no mistaking Cas’s sigh. “I’m not great company right now.”

“You don’t say. And here I thought you’d be Little Miss Sunshine after getting du--becoming newly single.”

That earned him a small laugh. “You can say it. I got dumped. Rather unceremoniously at that.”

“It’ll be like college all over again. I’ll invite Charlie. Games, movies…I’ll even get some shitty beer for old time’s sake.”

“You still drink shitty beer, Dean.”

“Yeah, but maybe now I do it ironically.” He didn’t. He was a man of simple-- _classic_ \--tastes. “What do you say, you in?” He held his breath while Cas considered the offer. Dean had never much liked Cas’s ex, but not for any reason he could put a finger on. Daphne had never been anything other than nice and Cas never had a bad word to say about her, but when they’d all gotten together, she’d always seemed a little…cold.

Cas sighed again.

“So, is she--?”

“She’s going to move back in with her parents. I suppose this will give her a chance to get packed up in peace.”

“Perfect. See you Friday.” Dean looked around his apartment. The good thing about old friends was not having to clean for them. Okay, maybe a little bit, but before he put any more thought into that, he called Charlie.

“The presence of your royal highness is requested at my place this weekend. Operation Cheer Up Cas.”

“How’s he doing?”

“I dunno. He sounds more tired than sad. But he agreed to come for the weekend while Daphne packs.”

“You can Skype me in, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re about to be in the middle of a pandemic?”

“We’ll order in. And I’ve got plenty of toilet paper.”

“Good because shit’s about to go down.”

“You’re seriously not coming?”

“Hell, no. And you should be prepared for the long haul, although…” she trailed off and Dean didn’t like the sound of her thinking.

“Although what?”

“Nothing,” she said much too cheerily. “Have fun!”

***

By the time Cas got there Friday after work, Dean was beginning to think Charlie might be right.

Cas arrived with a small suitcase and a bag of snacks. “The store was nuts,” he said. “Wall to wall people.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “It’s wild.” He took the bag from Cas, looking inside to find an almost identical version of the snacks and drinks he’d bought. Grinning, he gestured to the spread he had laid out. “Well, we won’t be going hungry any time soon. Put your suitcase down. It’s beer o’clock.”

Cas tucked his suitcase into a corner. “This is not how I thought 2020 would go.”

“A fucking pandemic.” Dean shook his head. “Who could see that coming?”

“Well, a lot of people, actually. But I was talking more about Daphne.”

 _Oh yeah, that._ “How you doing, by the way?”

“I…” He glanced away, then back at Dean. “I feel like I should feel worse.” Dean wasn't sure what to say to that, but he was saved when Cas's phone buzzed. “Charlie,” he said, smiling. “She wants to know if we’re drunk yet.”

Dean made a beeline to the kitchen. “Tell her we’re working on it. And that she’s a loser for not being here.”

It was so easy being with Cas, Dean thought, as the evening progressed. They knew each other so well, best friends from their early days in the same dorm. Sometimes it felt like their entire conversations were one big inside joke, and Dean loved never having to worry about being anything other than himself when they were together.

“To old friends,” Cas said--or maybe slurred--sometime well after midnight. They clinked their beer cans together. Well, they tried, but somehow missed and, laughing, Dean fell into Cas’s shoulder. “No. We have to do this right,” Cas insisted. He took Dean by the shoulder and sat him up, blue eyes laser focused on making their cans meet. Satisfied, he nodded and pulled Dean back in for a hug.

“Mmmmm,” Dean said because Cas always smelled super good and it was even better with his nose pressed against his neck. He didn't even realize he was letting his lips graze against Cas’s bare skin until Cas moved Dean back to look in the eyes.

“Dean,” he said softly. And then they were kissing, hot, wet, and perfect. Cas pulled Dean close again and Dean burrowed his face against Cas’s neck, trying to get closer. Cas was so strong and familiar. And so warm. Dean let his eyes drift closed...

***

When Dean woke up, all he knew at first was that he wasn’t in his bed. Blinking, the room came into focus. Living room, right. Couch. Got it. Warm lap he’s stretched across…. oh, shit. He knew he should flip himself off Cas’s lap like a spatula turning an egg, but the longer he lay there, the longer he just… didn’t. Chancing a look upward, he saw Cas had his head tipped back against the cushions, the long line of his neck exposed. Dean felt terrible for making him sleep mostly upright, but Cas had one hand threaded in Dean’s hair and the other resting lightly on Dean’s stomach.

Every place they were in contact felt warmer than that simple touch should merit. Dean was pondering that as he stared up at his best friend and was caught off guard when Cas began to stir. Instead of slamming his own eyes shut again, Dean continued to watch as blue eyes blinked awake and Cas peered down at him.

“Good morning.” His voice was rough and his jaw dark with stubble, and a long time had passed since Dean got to see his best friend the moment he woke up. Dean had nearly forgotten how easy it was to be with Cas, just the two of them together.

“Hey,” Dean said, just as Cas moved his hand, dragging it across Dean’s stomach before lifting it to rub his eyes. As Cas’s hand moved, Dean suddenly had a flash of the night before, his lips moving against Cas’s. “I’ll just…” He scrambled to get up and ended up inadvertently digging an elbow into Cas’s (extremely firm) thigh. “Sorry,” he added, even as he tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away. “I’m gonna shower,” he yelled from the bathroom door.

In the bathroom he sat on the toilet lid with his head in his hands, letting the water run. Only when enough steam filled the small room to obscure his own reflection in the mirror did he stand and strip off his clothes, tossing them in a pile on the floor while he stepped under the scalding spray.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed. “Cas is dealing with a breakup. Stop thinking about yourself for one goddamn minute.” He was well and truly horrified at his own behavior; Cas meant more to him than anyone other than Sammy, and the thought of hurting him further had him cranking the water to the coldest setting as some sort of punishment.

He hid in the bathroom as long as he could, only remembering once he was wrapped in his towel that he’d neglected to bring clean clothes in with him. Not like Cas hadn’t seen him like this during those years they lived together, it’s just that Dean had gone and made things weird.

He opened the door to find Cas standing on the other side, holding his phone and looking concerned.

“Dude,” Dean said, tugging the towel a little tighter.

“Uh, we seem to have a situation.”

***

Everyone Cas told about the breakup seemed shocked and surprised, and, well, Cas wished he could say the same. He and Daphne had been together long enough for them both to realize that it wasn’t right, but at the same time, things were good enough to outweigh the stress of breaking up. It wasn’t ideal, Cas knew, but he also didn’t know how long he would’ve let things go on if she hadn’t told him they were through.

Everything seemed to change with the coming of the pandemic, but it didn’t help that everyone seemed to have a different opinion of what would happen. Some people were saying things would be back to normal after a couple of weeks, others were talking shutdowns until well into the fall. In the face of all that uncertainty, Daphne had been sure about one thing: “If we have to go into lockdown, I don’t want to do it with you.”

It had stung, but Cas couldn’t deny there was also relief, and Dean’s invitation had come at the perfect time. Dean had been right, the evening of fun and beer had been just the distraction he needed. This morning, still slumped on the couch, Cas let his mind play over the night before. He smiled at the memory of them laughing and drinking and--he suddenly sat bolt upright. They’d kissed. Like, beyond plausible deniability. And then Dean had fallen asleep on his lap, Cas stroking his hair.

Cas scrambled to his feet. No wonder Dean had taken off like a shot to the bathroom. Daphne’s flight home wasn’t until tomorrow, but if he had to, Cas could go find a hotel room or something. Not sure what to do, Cas plugged in the phone he’d let go dead overnight and found a flurry of missed calls and messages. Long story short, with things locking down, Daphne’s flight had been cancelled and she’d be staying at the apartment for the foreseeable future.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, dressed distractingly in only a towel, Cas explained the situation to him.

His eyes went wide. “What? No, of course you can stay here. It’s fine, Cas.”

“Nobody knows how long this might last and...”

“Better safe than sorry. I mean, what else are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know, I could--”

“That was a rhetorical question, buddy. Otherwise, I’d be stuck here alone and that would suck.”

“You say that now....”

“Listen.” Dean smiled. “We lived in a lot less space than this for a lot longer, and it was fine, right?”

Cas tried to smile back, but he felt the uncertainty in it. “It was.” Mostly because Cas had managed to keep his attraction to his roommate and best friend under wraps. While Dean had always been affectionate with Cas--tugging him by the arm, frequently touching his shoulder, and even smoothing down his hair at times, Cas knew that he was just a hands-on kind of guy. He never had any issue with Cas being bi--in fact, he’d often pointed out guys he thought Cas might like, but he’d never shown any interest in any of them himself.

Which is why Cas definitely wasn’t going to mention what happened last night. Cas hadn’t questioned it in the moment---he was too stunned and it felt too good, and yes, he woke up with Dean asleep in his lap, but again, Dean was comfortable with him. Sure, Dean had rushed to shower this morning but now he seemed to be his normal self which meant he either didn’t remember or if he did, it hadn’t meant anything.

Cas wasn’t about to make things weird, especially not when it appeared they’d be sheltering in place together for however long.

***

At first it was kind of fun. “Like college without the classes,” as Dean described it. They both had to work, of course, but even sitting at the kitchen table with their laptops was enjoyable. It was hard to explain, but it gave Dean a feeling of peace to have Cas there. This pandemic was unsettling as fuck and, even though he could video chat with Sam and Charlie, it felt really nice not to be alone.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss, which was just as well. Hopefully, Cas didn't remember it, because why would he even have stayed here with Dean if he had? Dean couldn't seem to forget it, though, and being home together all the time caused him to notice little things, like the way Cas slumped against the kitchen counter each morning glaring at the coffee pot like he was willing it to brew faster. Or the way he looked bending over to get something from the bottom shelf of the fridge, his jeans showing off his perfect ass. Dean had been so distracted by the view that Cas had caught him looking, leaving Dean to make a cover story about how the hell was he still wearing jeans and did he want to borrow some of Dean’s sweatpants. At the time, he’d been impressed by his ability to think on his feet but, when Cas took him up on the offer (and borrowed one of his t-shirts as well) Dean found himself tormented by the sight of Cas in his clothes. There was no reason, zero at all, that seeing the way the waistband hung low on his hips should arouse a feeling of… protectiveness? Possession? Dean didn’t know what to call it, but somehow four days into this whole thing, it was all he could think about.

Worst of all, how the hell was Dean supposed to jerk off? At least during college there were classes to go to… now, nobody left the apartment unless it was to run downstairs to get the food delivery, and well, Dean was quite a bit older now and he needed more time than that afforded. The shower maybe, but one wall abutted the kitchen. His bedroom, sure? But Cas was right in the next room and somehow Dean was sure he’d be able to sense that Dean was fantasizing about him.

“How’s it going?” Charlie had a strangely smug look on her face the next time she FaceTimed Dean. Cas was doing a work call, so Dean took his phone into the bedroom and shut the door.

“Fine.”

“Is Cas recovered?”

“What?” Cas hadn’t been sick, but then he remembered what Charlie was referring to. “I mean, he doesn’t seem all that broken up. From the break up.”

“I’m glad, but that doesn’t surprise me.” Charlie nodded her approval.

“No?” Dean tucked a pillow behind his back. “I thought you liked Daphne?”

“I did. I do. She’s great, but she’s not what Cas wants.”

Dean snorted. “Well, considering she broke up with him, I’m not sure that’s the case.”

“And now he’s stuck there with you.”

It was probably supposed to be an insult, but Dean found himself grinning broadly. “Yeah.”

***

Cas didn’t think there was an ideal quarantine situation. People stuck at home by themselves were bored and lonely, those holed up with others craved privacy. There was a relentlessness to the situation, layered over with an ongoing uncertainty that twisted together to make even the simplest things feel like a chore.

Being here with Dean, though… they knew each other so well. After college, they still found time for each other but life got in the way. Each time they got together, it always ended with a promise to hang out more. Now, they had nothing but time. Time to watch Dean stagger out of his room each morning, rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand. Time to watch how delighted Dean seemed when Cas complimented his cooking. Time to laugh when Dean hip-checked him out of the way in the small kitchen.

Every evening they spent on the couch, playing video games or watching movies, any semblance of personal space disappearing over time. Shoulders and legs pressed together, and, while there’d been no repeats of the drunken first night kissing, Dean didn’t seem at all self-conscious.

In fact, Charlie had mentioned it during their last game session. “You guys look cozy,” she’d said.

“Well, we’re sharing a screen here,” Dean had pointed out, and rightfully so. Still he made no attempt to move.

She’d shaken her head sadly. “The sacrifices we have to make for our country.”

By the time the first week went by, Cas kept trying to convince himself that his lack of concentration was due to the pandemic, but he knew that was only partially to blame. The novelty of having Dean around all day every day never seemed to wear off and, if anything, they were having more fun together than anyone had a right to under current circumstances. Even though one day seemed to blend into the next (turned out working from home made it a lot harder to stop working at a given time) they tried to treat the weekend as different. So they were each a couple of beers in when Dean looked over.

“You look good in my clothes.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. He felt bad about having to borrow so many from Dean, but he’d only showed up prepared for a weekend stay. He liked wearing them, liked knowing they’d pressed against Dean’s skin, liked the way they smelled faintly of him, even when they were freshly washed. “Thanks?” Cas wasn’t sure exactly what Dean was getting at.

“They’d look better on my bedroom floor.”

Like a cartoon, Cas literally choked on his beer. He scrambled to cough into his elbow as Dean jumped back from where he sat close to Cas on the couch. When he gathered enough oxygen into his lungs to speak, he stared at Dean. “Did you just...”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, a gesture so familiar to Cas that he found himself softly smiling at the sight of it. “Sorry. I know you’re just getting out of a relationship and things are weird, well, everywhere right now….”

“Is this like a ‘we’re the last two people on earth thing’?”

Dean’s green eyes went wide. “What? No, how could you think that?” He sighed, looking down into his lap. “The timing is terrible, but this isn’t a new thing for me.”

Cas felt something bubbling up in his chest. “Since when do you like guys?”

Dean lifted his head to meet Cas’s eyes. “I don’t. I mean, I’ve never felt this way about anyone but you,” he hurried to add.

“Oh,” Cas said softly. “I guess I should tell you why Daphne and I broke up.”

“You don’t have--”

Cas cut him off. “She accused me of being in love with you.” He watched as Dean’s plush lips fell open in surprise. “And she was right.”

“Are you...all this time...really?”

Cas moved closer and answered him with a kiss. Dean’s lips were as soft as he remembered, only this time he was clear-headed and they both knew what it meant. “The other night,” he began.

“I was out of line,” Dean said, before kissing him again. “But I’ve wanted to for so long.”

Putting a hand to his face, Cas stroked his thumb over his cheekbone. “We’re a perfect match...both fucking idiots.”

Dean grinned, white teeth gleaming. “So much time wasted.” He kissed Cas gently once more then got to his feet, reaching out a hand. “Let’s make up for it now.”

Without hesitation Cas followed him into the bedroom where they stretched out luxuriously on Dean’s bed. They’d spent over a week together sharing space but now it was like they hadn’t seen each other for months, tugging each other closer, legs slotting together as they kissed. Each kiss was an exploration, warm wet tongues sliding and teasing, lips hot and wet against bare skin. Cas had looked at Dean for so long over the years that he could probably draw him perfectly with his eyes closed, but learning him like this was an entirely new experience.

Cas educated himself on the soft gasp Dean made as he kissed along his throat, and Cas jolted with pleasure when Dean sucked his earlobe into his mouth. Their fingers interlaced, Dean rolled onto Cas and the outline of his hardening erection was unmistakable through their sweatpants. Dean rocked his hips against Cas, slowly and deliberately, and Cas pulled back enough to look into Dean’s eyes.

Dean wet his lips. “I want everything with you.”

It was all Cas could do not to moan at the words alone, and his cock twitched so forcefully that Dean’s smile told him he felt it too. Cas rolled Dean onto his back, brain nearly shorting out at the thought of eventually burying himself in the tight heat of Dean’s body. “I want that, too. Tonight, though, we start slow.”

“It’s been _years_ ,” Dean whined. “How much slower could it possibly go?”

One eyebrow raised, Cas reached for Dean’s hand and eased it into his sweatpants. Sure, they’d seen each other naked before, but now Dean’s fingers traced the full size of Cas’s erect cock and, as he watched, Dean’s eyes went huge.

“Jesus, Cas.”

Cas smoothed a hand over the bulge in Dean’s pants and he shuddered and caught his bottom lip in his teeth. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” He started to work Dean’s pants down, but Dean pulled his hand away.

“Wait. Let me go first. If you do that I’m gonna last about ten seconds.”

Laughing, Cas agreed and Dean reluctantly pulled his hand back so that they could both strip off their clothes. Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dean as he laid back down, blinking shyly as a blush spread across his face and even down to his chest. “You’re incredible,” Cas breathed. “I can’t believe I get to have you like this.”

It seemed all the encouragement Dean needed because he smiled, then pushed up on one elbow to survey Cas in all his glory. He watched Cas’s face as he trailed fingertips over his chest, stopping to pinch a nipple. Even as it was his turn to _take_ , he couldn’t resist touching Dean, his hand grasping for Dean’s thigh, his shin slotted between Dean’s. Dean leaned over him, kissing him hard, smiling when he curled fingers around Cas’s dick and Cas gasped into his mouth. He stroked Cas almost tentatively, like he was trying to learn him by touch alone, and then he shifted to kneel between Cas’s spread legs.

“Here goes nothin’,” he said with a wink, and Cas couldn’t believe he had any spare blood left north of the border to blush, but apparently he did.

“If you--” he began, wanting to be sure Dean was comfortable, but that’s as far as he got before Dean licked a long stripe from root to tip. “Oh my God.” He knew that Dean was easing into it, but that came with the added bonus of being treated to the warmth of his breath and the delicious scrape of stubble against his superheated skin. He licked and kissed, covering every inch before he was ready to take Cas into his mouth and, being Dean, he immediately tried to take in more than he could handle, and had to pull off, coughing.

Cas reached for him. “Dean, you don’t have to--”

“I got this,” he said with renewed determination, and Cas sunk back against the pillows as he felt Dean take the tip into his perfect mouth. First time or not, Dean put his mouth to good use, and Cas knew he had plenty of experience being on the receiving end to know what felt good. He licked and sucked, pressing the flat of his tongue just under the head, working until he could take in more and more. He worked diligently at his task until Cas’s hips were thrusting up to meet him. Somehow, as the pleasure began to cloud out everything else, Cas found enough brain cells to tug at Dean’s hair. Dean moaned (he filed that way for future reference), the vibrations taking Cas dangerously close to the edge, before he tugged at Dean’s shoulder until Dean pulled off.

“My turn,” Cas said, and a moment later they’d switched positions. Cas knelt, looking over Dean like he was a buffet. “Do you think buffets are ever coming back?” he mused. Dean looked at him like he’d taken leave of his senses and Cas realized it would take too long to explain so he bent forward and kissed away the confusion. As soon as Cas moved over him, Dean’s hips flicked upward, almost of their own accord, the wet tip of his cock pressing into Cas’s stomach. “Uh-uh,” he said, moving out of Dean’s reach. “Patience.”

Dean blew out a long breath, curling his fingers into the sheets, and Cas smiled down at him before getting to work. He licked and sucked at Dean’s nipples, listening in amazement to the breathy sounds he made and savoring the broken cry when Cas employed a bit of teeth. He kissed along his ribs and over the slight softness of his stomach before spending time nuzzling into the crease at the top of his thigh. He worked from one side to the other, ghosting hot breath over Dean’s flushed cock, watching the pre-come bead at the tip. He pointedly ignored it, wondering if Dean had any idea how Cas was punishing himself as well, until Dean was writhing beneath him.

He’d known Dean a long time, been with him through thick and thin. They’d laughed together and been there for each other when times were tough. He trusted Dean with his life and he knew Dean felt the same way. This may have been their first time together like this, but every brick of their friendship had been building this foundation. Maybe Cas should’ve been worried about _after_ , but it didn’t even cross his mind.

“Cas, please.” No matter how well he knew Dean, he’d never heard him like this: voice breathless with need, nearly pleading for Cas to touch him. Cas had to squeeze the base of his own cock to calm himself down before tasting Dean. He couldn't get enough, tongue lapping at the head, before swirling over the length of him, letting his lips slide languorously up and down as Dean filled his mouth. Dean was so responsive, gasping and panting, trying not to fuck into Cas’s mouth, hand threading through his hair. Cas didn’t want him holding back; he swallowed him down then pulled off and kissed the tip. “C’mon,” he said and Dean whined, arching up off the bed. It only took a few more thrusts of his hips before Dean was coming, calling Cas’s name as he did.

Cas steadied him with a hand on his waist, staying put as Dean pulsed into his mouth, swallowing down every last drop. He sat up, every sense filled with Dean, who was spread out before him, eyes closed, long lashes fluttering as he caught his breath. Kneeling, he stroked himself, the sight of Dean completely undone so tantalizing that he could wait no longer. Dean heard the sound of his hand moving and opened his eyes just in time to see Cas crest over the top, spurting on to Dean’s chest. Looking stunned, Dean touched his fingertips to his sternum, slipping through the mess Cas had left there. He examined them for a moment then brought his fingers to his mouth, eyes never leaving Cas’s as he licked them clean.

“Jesus Christ.” Cas collapsed next to him, kissing him to taste himself on Dean’s tongue.

That night they slept together in Dean’s bed, wrapped around each other, the rest of the world forgotten for a few blissful hours.

***

Dean woke first, grinning before he ever opened his eyes. Cas seemed to have found a couple of extra limbs with which to hold Dean in place and he had no intention of letting Dean go. Dean let himself look, let him take Cas in Cas’s long lashes and his curling hair. He lay there until he no longer could and then he spent a few more minutes trying to free himself from Cas’s embrace.

“I gotta piss. I’ll be right back.”

Reluctantly Cas loosened his grip and Dean kissed him on the temple before getting up. On his way back from the bathroom he grabbed his phone from the living room. Back in bed, Cas resumed using him as a body pillow as Dean scrolled through his messages. Not long after, his phone began to buzz.

“Shit,” he whispered. “Charlie wants to FaceTime.”

Cas cracked open one eye. “Do it.”

“Really?”

Suddenly Cas was fully awake. “I mean only if you want to…”

Dean hit _accept_.

“Did I wake you?” Charlie asked.

“Nope not me,” Dean assured her. He moved the phone so she could see Cas. “Just him.”

The squeal she emitted was so loud and piercing Dean worried his neighbors would think he was having lockdown company. Once their ears stopped ringing, Dean and Cas smiled at each other.

“I cannot believe that all it took was the entire planet coming to a standstill for the two of you to get your heads out of your asses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the prompts! I do have one more left that I'm hoping to get to. It may end up as another chapter of Further Adventures, so we'll see how that plays out.


End file.
